


Soup - Teruteru X Reader

by Froggy_Dan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But if I make a second one bet I'm doing that, Fluff, Im making more of these, NO YOU DONT MAKEOUT WITH SOUP IN YOUR MOUTHS, Slightly Smutty, Sloppy Makeouts, Soda doesn't want any part of this, Soup, Teru wants to wife you up, Teruteru is underrated, Very low key Mahiru x Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Dan/pseuds/Froggy_Dan
Summary: Where you and the other Ultimates of DR2 are on the island, no killing game, just enjoying the island life when this beautiful little man walks into your life.Another old fic I wrote for that same friend who loves TeruteruHonestly this fic is fucking class I love it and I'm low key tempted to write more Teru x readers just because I had so much fucking fun making this and I really like how it came outTeruteru is criminally underrated, I personally fucking love him
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Soup - Teruteru X Reader

Teruteru was a pervert. A damned no good pervert. So throughout this whole class trip he bad been somewhat ostracized by the rest of the group, especially the girls. Over the course of time it had simply been common knowledge to avoid him.

So there you sat along with the rest of your friends, having a typical morning chat in the dining room. Sonia and Gundam were observing his hamsters while Kazuichi stared and whined at them, Hiyoko was bothering Mahiru while she and Hinata helplessly flirted with eachother, Peko was watching Fuyuhiko, etc, etc. Basically a normal morning.

That was the first time you really noticed.

You saw him from the corner of your eye, approaching a random unlucky girl and flirting shamelessly. Then after being berated by someone went to flirt with another person, so on and so forth. This was his daily routine, it seemed.

You were always forced to wonder; why would he never go near you?

\-------

"Ahh, Kazuichi, Kazuichi! I understand!" Teru exclaimed, excitement apparent on his face.

Soda sighed, annoyed. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about? What'd ya drag me to the kitchen for?" He impatiently asked.

"Kazuichi, my dear friend-" Soda scoffed at that, "-I finally understand it." Teruteru repeated.

"I always see you fantasizing and going after only the wonderful Sonia, and i always wondered what it was truly like to love one person alone. See, normally I embrace all of the women around me equally, but around her I simply cannot stop my heart from racing!"

Soda looked surprised. "Okay, hold up, what? Are you tryna say you're like, in love in love with one of the girls?" He asked shocked.

Teru smirked. "Yes, thats exactly it. Dont worry, I won't try stealing Sonia from you, it seems Gundam has already done that."

"Hahah, tha- WAIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE MIDGET BASTARD--"

\-------

Initially, it didn't strike you as anything important. God, wasn't it a blessing to have that cretin away from you?

Yet, for some reason, you decided to stay behind once most of the people had left. You and Hajime talked a bit, and then he left, leaving you seemingly alone. That was, until Kazuichi and Teruteru walked out of the kitchen.

This should have simply been a normal moment. It shouldn't have been anything peculiar, and it certainly shouldn't have awakened anything inside you. But it did.

This was the first time you heard him speak to you. Directly to you.

"O- Oh! (Y/N), What are you still doing here?" He nervously asked.

That slight quiver in his normally silky, smooth, buttery voice sent your mind into a frenzy. You could listen to that voice forever.

W-wait, what were you thinking!? Teruteru was supposed to be some gross, wierd pervert... right?

You had completely zoned out until a nasally, less attractive voice snapped you from your trance.

"Uhhhh, hello? Earth to (Y/N)?" Kazuichi said.

"Oh, uhm, nothing much, im just chilling out here." You quickly mumbled, earning an understanding response.

Soda walked over to the stairs. "Oh well, we'll talk later Teru." He said, flashing the short boy a mischievous grin and walking away.

It was just you and him now.

The air was tense, and you both wanted to say something. You decided to go first.

"So, Teruteru, what are you still doing here?" You asked him.

"Hmm?" He said, looking up at you. "Oh, I'm always the last one to leave. I always pick up all the dirty dishes leftover and clean them. Being a chef doesnt just mean cooking, you know." He explained with a charismatic smile.

"W-wait, you clean up after everyone every day?" You asked, a bit shocked. You always thought it was Monomi that did that.

He picked up a few dishes and stacked them atop eachother. "Mhm, every day, my dear. Its really not that much work, I'd still do this every day back home in my di- I mean family restuarant." He said, smiling still.

"Did you hear the way he said "my dear" oh my god-"

You quickly wiped the thought from your mind. "The food there must be amazing, right?"

He grinned widely. "Why, the food there is immaculate! I only cook the finest meals for high class customers and celebrities." He said proudly, taking a large stack of plates to the kitchen.

You giggled a bit. "Oh, wait, at least let me help you with the dishes! Its the least I can do." You said, getting up and walking over to him. A lovestruck look crossed his face.

"My, my! Such a beautiful girl chooses to keep me company, and offers to help me? Is this some kind of dream?" He purred out.

You blushed madly. That certainly wasn't what you expected, but if you were gonna be honest its just what you wanted. 

He started talking again. "Its fine, my dear. You dont need to help me with anything, your company has been more than enough. Unless, that is... you wanted to get even cozier in the kitchen?" He asked, a slight cliche nosebleed somehow appearing.

You blushed again.

And this is how the cycle began. You would keep Teruteru company every single day after breakfast and help him clean up. As the days went by, you learned more and more about him. You learned about his diner and his family, and after a few days you were able to meet the real Teruteru Hanamura.

You quickly realized his perverted sayings didn't mean anything. He simply said them... because he wanted to say them. When he would flirt and talk about exploring bodies and doing sexual things, he was simply saying whatever came to him. He wasn't some creep who would actually do that, but you understood why people got the wrong idea.

It was now another lovely morning, and just as usual everyone else had left.

Typically, he would come out of the kitchen, give you a warm greeting, and you would start making conversation. But there was nobody coming out of the kitchen.

You sat and waited a bit. Yes, there was definitely someone in there.

Suddenly, almost like a bomb, a delicious scent invaded your nose. It seemed to surround you in an aura of flavor. You couldn't pinpoint what it was, it just smelled too good. It dulled you other senses. You closed your eyes and let it waft into your soul.

Almost on autopilot, you got up and drifted toward where the scent was strongest.

You slowly made your way into the kitchen.

You slowly peeked through the door, and there you saw it.

It was Teruteru Hanamura doing what he does best. He was jumping around the kitchen, arranging a plethora of beautifully cooked radiant ingredients onto a polished white bowl. Your mouth watered just at the idea of Teruteru's cooking.

You watched as he carefully arranged everything with his soft and delecate hands. He moved his quaft, silky smooth dark chocolate hair away from his sparkling ebony eyes as he prepared the dish with such gusto.

He finally sighed and looked upon his creation. It looked absolutely marvelous, but he was still insecure that it still wasn't quite good enough.

He picked it up and looked towards the door.

"Okay, it's ti- AAAAHHHH!?" He screamed, almost dropping the bowl.

"(Y/N), WHATTAYA DOIN HERE? YOU SCURRED THA LIVIN' DAYLIGHTS OUTTAME, GIRL!" He yelled in a thick (and quite adorable) southern accent.

You walked into the kitchen. "Crap, Teruteru, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I just smelled something amazing and... yeah." You said.

He quickly attempted to gain his composure. "W-well, are you ready, (Y/N)?" He asked.

"Uhm... ready for what, exactly?" You blushed and said, certain scenes popping into your mind.

Teruteru smiled. "Just tell me, are you ready?" The confidence was flowing back into his voice.

"... Yes, I'm ready." You stated, throwing caution to the wind.

He waved you over, the smell of the soup and the heat from the stove trapped in the small kitchen. You got much closer to the tan boy, who was standing on a sort of stepstool, making you and him about eye level.

"Okay, close your eyes and open your mouth." He purred out. You did as you were told.

You could sense and smell the heat approaching your mouth. A spoon slid in along with the soup. You closed your mouth around it, and he took out the spoon.

As soon as the soup hit your tongue, your eyes opened wide.

The vegetables melted and squished inside your mouth, releasing gentle flavors that blended into a perfect mix. The meat inside the dish felt like butter, and spread a delicious, savory flavor along your tastebuds. And the slightly salty broth brought it all together flawlessly.

After savoring the flavors for as long as you could, you looked Teruteru in the eyes.

Somehow, it seemed as if your faces had gotten closer. His eyes sparkled as he asked a simple question. "How'd you like it, darling?" 

With no hesitation, you grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed your mouth to his. He gladly accepted, placing the soup on a nearby counter.

His lips were soft, and they melted into yours just like the soup. The heat and smell in the room helped even more to lock you two into eachother.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, sliding your lips into his even more. With one hand, he softly glided his fingers through your hair, and the other was tightly wrapped around your waist.

You were enveloped in the soft, hot sensation that was Teruteru, and when he slid his tongue across your mouth you gladly opened up for him to explore. You felt the muscle slide along your own, along the roof of your mouth and on your lips. You returned the favor, doing the same actions to one another and melting together even more.

After what seemed like forever, you two finally split apart, a single string of saliva connecting you. You slowly began to come to your senses.

"We... should probably stop before this goes too far..." you mumbled, backing away just a bit. He grinned.

"That's true... but wouldn't you rather head to my cottage instead?" He breathed out.

You were tempted. Truly tempted. Then again, it was the middle of the day.

You smiled widely at him. "Save it for tonight"


End file.
